Without The War
by TheNewFandomWorld
Summary: With out the war is my perspective of what could have happen if there was no war. Tris was ranked first in her class, she is married to Tobias. She has a son. Also it is taken place 6 years into the future.
1. Ten plus one

***A/N this takes place 6 years after Tris's initiation. Tris is 22 and Four is 24. There was no war and Tris was ranked first in her class just like the book. Tris choose to be an initiation instructor along with Four***

**Four PoV**

My beautiful wife holding our beautiful baby. Our baby is only a week old and Tris is holding him, while sitting on the couch she is murmuring something to him that I can't make out. I walk across our apartment to where she is sitting and walk behind the couch and place my chin on her head. She looks at me with welcoming eyes. She must have not seen me coming in through the door. I look down at our little boy Peyton and move my arm to tap his little noes. He looks at me with Tris's big greyish blue eyes. He has my hair which is dark brown. He is a smaller size like Tris. I walk around the couch and sit down next to her. She gives me Peyton, I cradle his neck and put his feet towards my stomach.

"Tobias you hold him so awkwardly." Tris says while watching Peyton's face as his lower lip starts to tremble. I move his position so he can look at Tris. Peyton starts to cry and not long before he is very loud. Tris grabs him out of my arms before I can really calm him down.

"Would you like me to make dinner or do you want to eat with the rest of our friends?" I ask. Tris shrugs and continues to calm down Peyton.

"Uncle Uriah is here now, so give me the little man, so I can cheer him up!" Uriah announces as he burst through the door. Tris passes Payton to Uriah, Peyton immediately calms down.

"Now look who has the magic touch on a baby." Tris says smiling, and giggling a little.

"It's not that I have the magic touch, it's that everyone loves me" he says using a lot of emphasis on love. "Oh and hey are you coming to the cafeteria with us? You have been ditching us ever since he was born."

"Tris what do you think?" I ask

"I guess we could go eat at the cafeteria." Tris answers.

***A/N I am going to skip though the dinner at the cafeteria because it is just basically they eat, talked, and went home***

**Tris POV**

Peyton is in his crib that's in his room, he is asleep and quiet. I am exhausted from having our little boy, he is always crying, or at least it feels that way. I love him very much but he is a lot of work I never knew it was so hard being a parent I wonder how Tobias feels about having him around.

"Is the new mommy tired?"

"I am so tired" I sigh.

"Six, why don't we do something for a couple hours tomorrow and Peyton can go stay with one of our friends."

"I would love to do that but Peyton has an appointment tomorrow because he is so small."

"Then we will take him to his appointment and bring him to one of our friends afterwards, and then do something. That is the final plan, you need to get a break."

"Fine."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the back of my head. "Don't worry about waking up in the night to check on Peyton I will do it for you." It's not long till I fall asleep after he says that.

I wake to the sound of Peyton's cries and Tobias shushing him. Tobias walks into the room with ruffled hair, and a baby in a messy swaddle. He sees that I am awake and hands me the little bundle. I un-rap the blanket off the baby and throw it a side. Tobias hops on the bed right beside me.

"I now understand why you are tired." He moans.

I get up and place Peyton in his swing and turn it on. I see throughout the room some bottles that Tobias must have placed there in the middle of the night. I gather all the bottles and put them in the sink. I go and take a shower. After my shower I put on clean clothes. I grab Peyton and get him dressed in some black dauntless clothes. Once I have the diaper bag already and I am ready I call Four into the room to take our son. Four walks in and picks up Peyton. We walk to the infirmary.

**Page break…**

"Peyton Eaton," the nurse informed.

We walk over to the room. Where the nurse leads us.

***A/N I am going to skip over the beginning of the appointment and then move to the end or else it will start to become boring***

"Okay, your baby is a health weight we just wanted to make sure that he was going to continue to grow bigger because he is such a small little guy." The nurse tells us. "You are free to go unless you have any questions for me."

"No all is good thank you for checking over Peyton." Tobias smiles at the nurse. We walk out of the infirmary.

"Did you call anyone to watch Peyton?" I question.

"Umm I forgot but I know that Uriah would love to watch him."

"We can't just spring it on him to watch Peyton, that's not fair to him, he will feel obligated." I sigh.

"Hey! What's up ten plus one?" Uriah asks making both Four and I jump.

"Ten plus one? What is that sappose to mean?" Four asks.

"Well you know your four, and she's Six and Peyton is the one." He says back.

"Wait how do you know I'm six?" I ask him.

"I heard Four call you that." He says back, smiling. I was about to tell him never to call me that when Tobias interrupts my thought

"Uriah can you watch Peyton for us?"

"Why not." He says while grabbing Peyton out of Fours arms.

***A/N: I really hope you liked my first chapter, it's kinda long so I would really appreciate if you left a review. If you are a fan of the hunger games I would suggest you take a look at my other Fanfiction: Panem Wants Prim, also if you have already been following that FanFiction I will update it today or tomorrow, hopefully I will try to do my best. I also hope to get another chapter for this FanFiction tomorrow. If I don't post, it's because it will be Christmas Eve and I have a really busy schedule all the way from Christmas Eve to Boxing Day. So if I have free time I will try to write some fanfiction. Anyways before I start to ramble too much, have a Merry Christmas everyone *******


	2. Just a dream

**Four POV**

We walk on the outside pavement in the dauntless sector. Trying to decide of what we are going to do while Uriah has Peyton. The pavement is wet with rain. We head inside the dauntless building. I take Tris down to our spot where we can look at the chasm. When we get there we sit on the same rock that we sat on when we first met.

"Oh Tobias I just love this spot." She smiles.

"Anything for the sweetest girl on the planet." I say. I lean over and kiss her on the lips. She smiles at me and kisses me back on the lips. She rest her head on my shoulder.

"I know this is going to ruin the moment but I am hungry." She says giggling. I never thought about food until now and I realize that I am also really hungry.

"Okay that is fine we can get a little bit of food." I tell her while grabbing her hand to lift her up. We walk hand in hand down to our apartment. I unlock the door and walk over to the kitchen.

"What would you like sweetheart?"

"Fruit," she calls out. I take out a bag of grapes and pick some off the steam I put them in a bowl and wash them. I walk over to the table where Tris is sitting and sit next to her and take a grape out of the bowl and plop it in my mouth, she does the same.

"When is the next group of initiates coming in?" Tris asks.

"3 weeks." I tell her.

"Mm, okay."

"Why are you going to join me in training the newbies?"

"I thought about it." She smiles.

"Okay think about it harder… Now are you thinking that you will join me?" I plop another grape in my mouth.

"Maybe." She says mysteriously.

"Okay well it would be better if you were there." I hear a faint crying noise that seems to be getting louder every second. Suddenly the door swings open and Uriah looks panicked at me he is holding a little baby bundle that is crying.

"Uh guys something big is happening and I don't know what it is but we need to get out of here now. They are evacuating everyone." Uriah screams. We both get up quick. Tris immediately runs to Peyton's room. I follow her, when I get inside of the room I see that she is stuffing the diaper bag with diapers blankets and some clothes. When she is done she quickly gets up and passes the bag to me. I grab it with no hesitation. When we are exiting we quickly catch up to the group, everyone looks frightened just like us.

"Do you know what is happening?" I say to random people in the crowd.

"All I know is tha-"

I jolt awake out of breath. I turn my head both ways and see that Tris is still sleeping calmly in our bed. I catch my breath and remember that Tris and I went to the coffee café, we talked and drank coffee. After that we got Peyton back. It was all a dream I tell myself. I don't believe myself so I get up and walk over to Peyton's room to see that he is all curled up and clutching to a teddy bear. After I calm down I check the time. 3:37 am it reads.

"All I know is that I am not going to go to sleep after that nightmare." I whisper. I walk out to the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. I drink a cup of coffee when Tris walks out of our room she rubs her eyes.

"What is wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, but a nightmare, sweetheart." I answer back

***A/N Thanks for reading my second chapter of "without the war" I really hoped you enjoyed. Can I get any reviews? I would love to read some. I hope to get back on my goal of a chapter a day. Anyways that's it thanks for reading, have a nice day!***


	3. Dauntless Ceremony

***2 months later***

**Tris POV**

"Okay, we are now going to say all the names of the initiates that made it into the dauntless faction!" Four says. All the dauntless let out a loud whoop. "I am going to say the rankings in order from highest to lowest!"

"The initiate that is ranked first is: Scarlet!" Four yells, as the crowd of dauntless start whooping.

"Second is Oliver, third is Kasey, fourth is Elli…" Four continues to yell the names of the initiates that made it through dauntless training. I welcome everyone.

The whole dauntless ceremony goes by in a flash. By the end of the day Four and I are beat and the last thing that we wanted to do was take care of our crying baby. After 3 hours of battling with Peyton he got tired and fell asleep. When our heads hit the pillow we both fell asleep instantly. I never woke up throughout the night. I slept for so long I probably would have not woken up, if it weren't for Peyton crying at the top of his lungs. I walk over to his room to see him red faced. I pick him up and calm him down, I get a bottle from the fridge and warm it up. After a couple minutes later I fed him the bottle. Four walks out of our bedroom.

"Why are you up so early?" He asks.

"Tobias, look at the clock." I say.

"9:47," he whispers to himself. "Really?" I nod back to him.

"Well then we woke up really late." He says. "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," I smile.

We walk over to the cafeteria, when we got to the cafeteria I notice that Christina and Will are still eating. We quickly go get some food and sit next to Christina and Will. I have Peyton in a sling that is around me, he is asleep. I am having an omelette, and Tobias is having toast with butter. Next to Christina I see that Honesty, Christina's and Will's two year old daughter, is bouncing up and down. I think that she is getting a little bit antsy of waiting.

"Christina, what are you doing this afternoon?" I ask her.

"I am going shopping with Lynn. Want to come?" she answers back.

"Uh, sure I think it will be fun." I tell her.

We all finish eating. Christina, Honesty, Lynn and I all go shopping for a couple hours. In the end, I end up buying a couple of outfits for myself, and Peyton. Once we are back home I lay Peyton in his crib, to take a nap. I pour myself a cup of Coffee and read a book on _How to train your baby to be a true dauntless._

***A/N. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this short chapter. I would like to say Thank You to ****mandm12345****, they wrote a review that was really nice to read, so thank you. Can I get anymore reviews? Have a nice day, Bye!***


	4. Ferris Wheel

***Peyton is 3 months old***

Four POV

"Good job Peyton! Keep holding your head up!" I say, while watching Peyton hold up his own head and makes babbling noises. He is growing really fast and he is learning new things so easily.

"How are my two best men doing to today?" Tris asks smiling.

I get up and kiss her on the lips. "I am great." I say. "Though, I don't know how Peyton's doing." I let out a quiet laugh, Tris giggles too. I look back at Peyton, he stares me right in the eyes and lets out a loud wail. I walk over to him and pick him up. He seems content now.

"So babe, what do you want to do today?" I grin.

"I think we should do something, just the two of us." She says smiling back.

"Okay, I am think the Farris wheel, sound good?" I have only been on the Farris wheel 2 times. Once when Tris was an initiate and the other time was when I proposed to her to be my wife. Since it was one of her favourite spots I like to take her up there.

"That is perfect." Tris says while grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialling a number in the keypad. "Hey, Christina would you want to watch over another munchkin?" "Okay thanks that would be wonderful! We will be over in a couple! Bye!" "Let's get Peyton ready to go to Christina's."

I walk over to Peyton's room and fill up the diaper bag with things for him. Afterward I walk out of his room and take out a couple of bottles from the fridge and stuff them in the bag. I pass Peyton over to Tris, and we walk over to Christina's and Will's apartment. Their apartment is only a floor above ours. When we got to the apartment Tris knocks on the door. Christina answers the door and we walk in. I see that Honesty is sitting on Will's lap babbling to him.

"I am quickly going to put Peyton's bottles in the fridge, so that they stay fresh," I say. I go to place the bottles in the fridge.

"Oh, give me the little boy," Christina says while grabbing Peyton out of Tris's arms. "How are you Peyton?" She asks as Peyton babbles something to her. "Oh is that so? That is wonderful!" She answers back giggling.

"Okay were going to go now. Have fun with Peyton!" Tris says while grabbing my hand and walking out of the apartment.

Once the door is closed I say, "Okay you walk over to the Ferris wheel and I will meet you there I just want to quickly grab something from our apartment."

"Okay but be quick," she smiles.

I run down the stair, unlock our apartment and grab a bottle of apple cider that I was stocking in the closet. I stuff it in a backpack and grab 2 little cups, and also stuff them in the bag. I walk out of the door and lock it. I sprint down the stairs but when the chilly air hits my face I make a run for it. It fells nice to run, I feel free. When I get to the Farris wheel I take a deep breath and place my hands on the bar, next I place my feet on the bars. Once I have both my feet and my hands on the bars, I force myself to start climbing up, I don't look down, but I still feel nervous to climb up this rusty Farris wheel. Finally I get to Tris and sit right beside her on the cart that she is sitting in.

"Finally made it up, tough guy?"

"Yeah, this time. But one of these times I am going to die from trying to get up one of these carts." I joke a little.

She giggles. "It feels amazing to be up here again. Don't you agree?"

"After climbing this thing, yeah it really is worth the panic attack."

"What did you grab from our apartment?"

I open up the bag and take out the 2 plastic cups and place one in her hand. Then I take out the bottle and open it. I pour some of the liquid in her cup then in mine. The apple cider fizzes a little bit. She takes a sip of the drink.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Umm, it's alright. I guess."

I take a sip of my drink. "You are right, it's kind of gross. I think it would be better cold."

"Agreed." She says taking another sip. She leans over and plants a kiss on my lips and I kiss her back. We take in the cold afternoon air and watch the clouds go by. It is a beautiful day. We stay on the Farris wheel all day enjoying the sun finally setting, it was beautiful. When it was dark we ran up to the dauntless apartments and we went to Christina's and Will's house and picked up Peyton. Then we finally went home, for the rest of the night we just relaxed.

***A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Without the War. I had fun writing it. I want to thank anyone who has put in the time to read this and for anyone who took the time to write a review. I really like when people write reviews, so continue to write them. I hope everyone has a happy new year!***


End file.
